Sharing is Caring
by TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: When Katsuki comes home with a proposition for Izuku, the latter is more than happy to go with the idea.


**Hi, it's Pandora. :) Holly asked me to write her a fic with Bakugou sharing Izuku with Kaminari and Kirishima and this is what I wrote for her. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Just as he finishes responding to his emails and stretches in his desk chair, Izuku hears the front door open and close and heavy footfalls that he knows well.

"I'm home," Katsuki calls from the hall—Izuku can hear him taking off his shoes and dropping his gym bag.

"Welcome home Kacchan!" Izuku turns his desk chair around and gets up as Katsuki walks into the living room, giving him a fond smile. "Good gym?"

Katsuki nods, coming over to steal a quick kiss from him, linking their fingers together. "Yeah, was decent, Shitty Hair and Pikachu came along too."

"That must have been nice," says Izuku.

Something flits across Katsuki's face before he looks blank—almost carefully so—once again. "Yeah, it was fine."

"You okay?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah, they're just idiots." Katsuki gives Izuku a wry smile. "Kept telling me how lucky I was in the locker room after."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Katsuki says. "They were talking about you mostly."

"Oh." Izuku's cheeks flush a little. "Nice things I hope?"

"Yeah, don't worry," assures Katsuki. "They just got a little enthusiastic is all."

"How so?"

Katsuki considers him for a moment, looking into Izuku's eyes, before sighing. "Okay so... they were going on about you and how cute and sexy you are—obviously they're not wrong about that." He gives Izuku a little smile, getting one in return. "They were saying they liked your body and your face and your freckles and your smile and your butt... Actually Pikachu got really caught up on your butt. And after a while Shitty Hair kind of made a joke about borrowing you for a night."

Izuku chuckles. "Wow, really?"

"Yeah," says Katsuki, squeezing Izuku's hands. "Then Pikachu was all 'I mean we should share him' and Shitty Hair really liked the idea." He drops his gaze to their fingers, still linked. "And then they kept bugging me about it," he adds, "said they wouldn't drop it until I agreed to tell you about it."

"Right." Izuku can feel his cheeks flushing all over again. "So... what did you say?"

Katsuki shrugs, still not looking at him fully. "I said I'd mention it, didn't promise anything and they said it was totally fine if you said no... Plus if this _does_ happen I'm going to be there too."

"Okay..." Izuku says.

"Is that okay?"

Izuku nods. "Yeah, I... I think I'd prefer that."

Katsuki finally meets his gaze and Izuku gives him a tiny smile, pulling him closer for a hug. He still smells a little of the shower gel he keeps in his gym bag and sweat from his walk home; Izuku breathes in the scent, grounding himself in it and finding comfort in the feeling of Katsuki's arms around him and a soft kiss to the top of his head.

The idea of Kirishima and Kaminari talking about him like that is strange: he never would have expected to hear that they were interested in him in that way, nor for them to suggest anything like this. Not only that, he wouldn't have expected Katsuki to be so calm about telling him—in the past he would have been raging at the two of them at the mere mention of finding Izuku attractive. Izuku supposes the years have made him less volatile about smaller things, though Izuku knows now that rage used to come from Katsuki's own insecurity about the relationship: given how he'd treated Izuku in the past, Katsuki almost seemed to expect Izuku to give up on him at some point along the way. To have got to this point, where Katsuki feels able to tell him about this conversation, makes Izuku's heart feel softer, more tender, and he smiles against Katsuki's chest. All in all, he would never have been able to guess that Kaminari and Kirishima would want to share him for a night.

Then again, he never would have expected to like the idea either.

It's flattering, he finds, his heart picking up speed a little at the realisation. There's no question he's happy with Katsuki—he's loved him for such a long time he can't imagine sharing his life with anyone else and though Katsuki called him a 'fucking nerd' when he said so, he knows the feeling is mutual—but knowing that Kirishima and Kaminari both want to... Well, he's not blind, they're both sexy, and the blush in his cheeks now comes from the thought of possibly getting to fully appreciate that fact.

"So..." Katsuki begins, and Izuku lifts his head, looking up at him. "What should I tell them?"

Izuku hesitates. "What do you think?"

For a long moment, Katsuki gazes down at him in silent contemplation, bringing one hand up to twist a curl of Izuku's hair around his finger before saying, "If you want to then I'm happy for you to do it."

"You sure?"

Katsuki nods. "I want this to be your decision and for you to be happy, plus it means I get to show you off a little." He lowers his head, kissing Izuku on the forehead. "Do you want to do it?"

"Y-yeah, I mean..." Izuku can feel himself blushing afresh. "If you're absolutely certain you're okay with it I... yeah, I'm open to it."

"Okay." Katsuki gives him a half smile. "I'll let them know."

"I do have some conditions though," puts in Izuku quickly.

"Yeah?"

Izuku nods. "Yeah, nothing... nothing weird. Not that I think they'd be into anything weird, just... in case."

Katsuki chuckles. "Yeah I don't think they want to piss on you or anything, but I'll pass it on. Anything else?"

"You said you'll be there," says Izuku, getting a nod in response. "Will you... be joining in?"

Katsuki shrugs, wrinkling his nose. "Unless you want me to then probably not with them—I'm okay with not sucking off Pikachu or anything like that."

Izuku laughs softly. "I won't ask you to do that, but..." He considers his wording, biting the inside of his cheek. "Can I... Can you be the only one who... um... who actually fucks me?"

He lifts his gaze again to see another little smile on Katsuki's face. "You sure?"

Izuku nods. "Yeah I... I'm okay with most other things but I... want to keep something for you."

Raising one hand, Katsuki brushes Izuku's hair back from his forehead. "Then that's what we'll do."

"Do you think they'll be okay with that?" Izuku asks.

"They should be fucking grateful we're letting them even do this," says Katsuki with a grin. "Honestly I think I prefer this too—like you say it's just for us."

"Then yeah, I'm happy to try it." Izuku smiles, reaching up on his toes to kiss Katsuki.

* * *

Izuku leaves much of the organising to Katsuki; other than to confirm with both Kaminari and Kirishima that he is indeed happy about the idea, the conversations he has with them are totally normal. Neither questions the boundaries he's set nor requests anything else, and he knows Katsuki can give them a comprehensive run down of things he likes and doesn't like. (Truthfully the idea of Katsuki going over it with them is rather exciting and he finds himself thinking about it in the shower a couple of times.)

On the day that the two of them are invited over to dinner, Izuku takes his time washing, making sure every part of him is as clean as he can get it and using the nice scented shower gel Uraraka got him for Christmas, followed by the cologne Katsuki got him for his birthday. When he emerges from the bathroom and goes to give Katsuki a hug while he's finishing up with making dinner, Katsuki sniffs appreciatively.

"You smell special," he says, his voice low in his throat and arms around Izuku's waist. "Should I be jealous?"

Izuku shakes his head, giving him a grin. "Just showing off what you get to enjoy all the time."

Katsuki chuckles, kissing Izuku until the oven timer goes off and the doorbell rings, sending Izuku off with a pat on the backside. Opening the flat door, Izuku meets Kaminari and Kirishima, both grinning at him conspiratorially.

"Hey Midoriya," Kaminari greets, a spark of excitement dancing behind his eyes.

"Evening," says Kirishima, clearly trying for manly suaveness but unable to totally hide his own anticipation about what's to come. Still, when he hands Izuku a small bunch of flowers, Izuku can't help but be rather touched and tells them both to come in and make themselves at home.

Dinner is unhurried, as Katsuki promised it would be, and afterwards they take their time to relax on the sofas, chatting about anything and everything, though underneath the words Izuku can almost feel a charge in the air, as though Kaminari has put some kind of current through them all.

Eventually, Izuku catches Katsuki's eye, questions and answers going back and forth for a long moment, before Izuku nods almost imperceptibly and they both push themselves off the sofa. When the other two stare at them, Katsuki scoffs.

"Well are we doing this or not?"

It's all the encouragement Kaminari and Kirishima need to scramble to their feet and follow them to the spare bedroom—another proviso Izuku asked for since that first conversation with Katsuki. Once there, Katsuki gives Izuku a kiss on the forehead before stepping back and leaning against the wall. Izuku turns to the other two.

"So," he begins, giving them a smile, "who wants to kiss me?"

The effect is immediate: Kirishima moves closer, tilting Izuku's chin up with one hand and pulling him into a kiss while Kaminari comes up behind him, nibbling on his ear. Kirishima's tongue soon joins the fray and Izuku moans softly at the feeling of it sweeping alongside his own, as well as the light graze of Kirishima's teeth along his bottom lip. As Kaminari starts undoing Izuku's shirt buttons, he sucks Izuku's earlobe into his mouth and Izuku gasps, giving Kirishima a chance to deepen the kiss further, flicking his tongue inside Izuku's lips. His knees weaken under their joint assault, and he sags a little where he stands, kept from falling by both their bodies sandwiching his own.

"You're so lucky Bakugou," says Kaminari near Izuku's ear, a pleasant buzz going through Izuku's skin at the closeness of his breath as his shirt falls to the floor. "He's so responsive."

"Damn right he is," says Katsuki, his pride barely hidden.

"His lips are so soft too," murmurs Kirishima, letting Izuku catch his breath, opening his eyes to see Kirishima's grin. "You're a really good kisser."

Izuku's face warms up in a blush. "Oh, thank you."

"This I've gotta feel."

A hand slips under Izuku's chin, turning his head sideways so that Kaminari can kiss him. Izuku's breath leaves him in a sigh, kissing him back as Kirishima's lips travel down Izuku's neck. Kissing Kaminari is entirely different to kissing Kirishima: where Kirishima was more able to take his time with Izuku to make him yield and chase again and again, Kaminari has less patience, almost tripping over himself in his excitement to kiss Izuku. Sparks spread over his tongue, over Izuku's, the fizzy feeling like a mouthful of sparkling water, and Izuku finds his voice caught between a groan and a giggle, especially when Kirishima's lips find the ticklish spot where Izuku's neck and shoulder meet and Kaminari's fingers trace lightly down his sides towards the waistband of his trousers.

Reaching up with slightly trembling fingers, Izuku tugs at the bottom of Kirishima's top, pulling it up and over his head, and Kirishima pulls back to toss it aside. Behind him, Izuku feels Kaminari wriggling out of his top too, hurriedly getting down to skin; when he pulls Izuku close again, his skin is buzzing with energy like his tongue.

They all lose the rest of their clothing without much more ado—Izuku barely notices between their kisses and touches: a tongue flicking against his own, one in his ear, hands in his hair, on his chest, stomach, trailing up his thighs, over his backside. He loses himself to the sensations, whining in the back of his throat as they migrate to the bed.

A pair of hands pushes him down onto his back and he settles on the mattress, Kirishima's lips moving against his own while Kaminari's travel down his stomach, teeth grazing over his hip, fingers tracing along Izuku's dick.

"Oh my god," Izuku groans, fingers tightening around Kirishima's hand.

"You okay?" Kirishima asks, kissing his cheek. When Izuku nods, he chuckles. "Just relax."

Izuku lets out a long breath, hips bucking up when Kaminari licks a slow tongue up his cock, closing his lips around the head. As he starts bobbing his head, sucking Izuku's erection into his mouth and swallows around it, Kaminari electrifies his tongue and Izuku cries out, feeling Kirishima's lips moving down his neck.

"Don't leave a mark Shitty Hair," comments Katsuki, making Kirishima chuckle.

"I promised I wouldn't," he says, playfully nipping at the shell of Izuku's ear with his sharp teeth before sitting up further. Izuku shudders, Kaminari's tongue dragging up his cock before he pulls off.

"Seriously you are so lucky," Kaminari tells Bakugou. "He makes the best noises."

He goes right back to it, swallowing around Izuku's cock and making him cry out as Kirishima sits up by Izuku's head. Izuku scarcely needs any encouragement to wrap his hand around Kirishima's cock, stroking it and opening his mouth to tease under the head with his tongue.

"Holy shit!" Kirishima gasps, fingers tangling in Izuku's hair. Izuku opens his mouth further, sucking Kirishima's dick into his mouth. "Oh fuck..."

The sounds of appreciation above him curl deliciously inside Izuku, fanning the flame of arousal as Kaminari keeps going, fondling Izuku's balls with one hand. Little sparks fly at Kaminari's fingertips, making Izuku jerk and whine around Kirishima's cock, stroking with one hand what he can't fit in his mouth. It's heavy and pleasant on his tongue, the girth sending a tremble through Izuku as Kaminari redoubles his efforts.

Between the two of them, Izuku soon becomes a writhing, gasping mess, and when his eyes flutter open, he meets Katsuki's gaze. Katsuki's watching, watching the pleasure on Izuku's face—as Izuku watches, Katsuki gives him a slow grin, clearly enjoying seeing Izuku spoiled.

"I'm gonna fucking burst," groans Kirishima. "Dude you gotta feel this."

Kaminari lifts his head, pulling off Izuku's cock with a slurp. "Tag in?"

Kirishima nods and they soon swap places, Kaminari sitting up by Izuku's head and Kirishima settling between Izuku's legs. Before he can start doing anything, Katsuki tosses him a sachet.

"You might as well do the hard work for me," he says with a smirk.

Kirishima grins before waving the lube at Izuku. "This okay?"

Izuku nods, parting his legs further, and Kirishima licks up his cock. Meanwhile, Izuku sucks Kaminari's dick into his mouth, keen to give him the same attention Kaminari showed him. His is more slender than Kirishima's, but slightly longer, and Izuku soon feels it hit the back of his throat, at the same time feeling Kirishima circling between his ass cheeks with one slicked up finger. He twitches, his legs spreading wider to give Kirishima more access, and feels Kaminari's fingers trailing down his chest to his nipples.

"Oh fuck!" Izuku moans around Kaminari's cock when he feels a shock of electricity from Kaminari's fingertips. His nipples rise, responding to the stimulation, and he arches his back as Kirishima keeps fingering him. The other two chuckle softly, clearly pleased with themselves; Izuku swallows Kaminari's dick again and hears a satisfying groan from above him.

Slowly, gradually, Kirishima fingers Izuku open, his mouth engulfing Izuku's cock and sucking; Izuku shudders, thighs jerking either side of Kirishima's head, and works his tongue along the underside of Kaminari's erection as Kaminari continues flicking his fingers over Izuku's nipples. Izuku feels like he's melting under the attention, opening his eyes again to look at Katsuki once more and seeing a smile already on his face. Soon, between the feeling of Kirishima three fingers deep and Kaminari's sparking fingers steadily moving over his chest, Izuku cries out, coming hard down Kirishima's throat.

Kirishima sucks him through it, fingers moving against Izuku's prostate to prolong the pleasure for him, and Izuku's drawn out moan turns into a whine around Kaminari's dick, soon bringing Kaminari to his orgasm too.

"Oh my fucking..." Kaminari's fingers falter on Izuku's chest as his hips buck up into Izuku's lips, filling his mouth. Izuku gulps enthusiastically, gasping for air, until Kaminari stops shaking, his hands gently caressing Izuku's face. "Holy shit Midoriya..."

Izuku feels Kirishima getting up too and looks up to see him gazing down at him, stroking his own cock.

"You look so pretty when you come Midoriya," he says softly—Izuku reaches out with one hand to urge him closer, sucking his cock back into his mouth to elicit another moan from him.

It doesn't take him long before he feels Kirishima's hips canting uncontrollably: he drags his tongue along the length of Kirishima's dick, feeling it jerk and pulse in his mouth as he comes too. When Izuku pulls back, swallowing and looking up at Kirishima and Kaminari, he sees two wide grins on their faces.

"Yeah, Bakugou is the luckiest bastard in the world," says Kirishima in admiration, stroking Izuku's hair back from his face.

"You're fucking right I am."

Izuku looks up as the mattress dips again with Katsuki's weight as he joins them on the bed. In the time since Izuku last met his eye, Katsuki has stripped right down and lubed up his cock; Izuku readily parts his legs again to let him settle between them and lets out a strangled moan as Katsuki slides into him.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Katsuki sighs, starting to thrust his hips and leaning down to kiss him; Izuku wraps his arms around Katsuki's neck, moaning softly once more.

"Holy shit Midoriya are you hard again?" Kaminari asks.

Katsuki nips Izuku's lower lip as he pulls back for breath, another savage grin on his face. "His quirk is real handy."

"I did say he was the luckiest dude," says Kirishima with a chuckle.

Izuku's legs tighten around Katsuki's hips as he feels Katsuki's cock ram into his prostate and he whimpers, "Kacchan..."

"Feeling good Deku?" Katsuki asks quietly, speeding up the thrusts of his hips, and Izuku nods helplessly, lowering one hand down to wrap it around his cock. "You're fucking gorgeous when you touch yourself for me like that."

Izuku swallows another moan, speeding his hand up as Katsuki starts thrusting harder and deeper, and shudders under him. Though he knows Kaminari and Kirishima are still there, still sitting on the bed with them, Izuku all but forgets with the feeling of Katsuki inside him, driving him to new heights of pleasure. Soon he comes again, his hand and stomach spattering with white as he clenches around Katsuki's dick. Katsuki follows suit, his cock twitching inside Izuku as he stifles a groan into his shoulder, pulling him close as they come down from the high together.

Turning his head, Izuku kisses Katsuki on the cheek, arms tight around him to keep him close. Katsuki runs his hands up and down Izuku's sides, his touch light and tender, until he eventually pulls back, giving Izuku a little smile.

"You have fun?" he asks.

Izuku nods. "Yeah, was good," he says with a little sigh of contentment. He runs one hand across Katsuki's chest before smiling up at Kirishima and Kaminari. "Thanks for coming over."

"Thanks for inviting us," says Kirishima with a grin of his own.

"Yeah it was fun," adds Kaminari.

* * *

Once Kaminari and Kirishima are dressed and have left, Izuku turns to Katsuki.

"You okay Kacchan?" he asks, slipping his arms around his waist.

Katsuki nods, burying his nose in Izuku's soft hair. "Yeah, I'm fine," he says. "Was nice to see you enjoying yourself."

Izuku smiles into Katsuki's chest. "I did enjoy it—thank you for letting me do this."

"You going to trade me in?" Katsuki's voice is clearly meant to be light and teasing but Izuku can hear tension underneath it and tightens his arms around Katsuki.

"Never," he promises. "I love you Kacchan."

"I love you too."

Katsuki tilts Izuku's chin up and kisses him, and Izuku's heart swells with affection.


End file.
